1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general linear thrusters having compliant heads and more specifically to a linear thruster having a compliant head supported by leaf springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear thrusters are used to perform a variety of tasks, notably the pick-up and placement of parts, such as electronic components or labels, in assembly lines. A conventional linear thruster includes a thrust plate that is moved by a power unit, such as a pneumatic cylinder, back and forth along a thrust axis. The thrust plate may be fitted with a tool to perform a given task. Typically, the thrust plate is mounted for very precise movement so as to assure very precise registration of assembled parts. Additionally, the movement is quite strong and inflexible in order to resist forces encountered in collisions. In many processes, tolerances are such that a fixed thrust plate tool will not always register or align with the work piece. To help assure registration, chamfers may be added to guide tools, piece or part to deflect the thrust plate into registration. However, because of the desirability of precise registration of the thrust plate, only small tolerances can be corrected for in this manner.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a compliant head addition to a linear thruster to allow registration where tolerances are large. Chamfers on guide pieces can deflect the compliant head into proper registry.
It is desirable that such a compliant head still provide precise registration when desired, be easily aligned, and retain alignment and return to center after each deflection.
It is further desirable that such a compliant head not be easily damaged by collisions.
It is further desirable that such a compliant head be compact so as to not significantly alter the current work space environment.